On The Edge
by The Fire In Which We Burn
Summary: The Cullen's leave Bella behind in Forks but those who you'd think would be most effected by the move aren't. Why weren't they warned?
1. Right On The Edge

Chapter 1 - Right On The Edge

Bella Pov

I stood on the edge, debating my choices. I could either go back to the ways things were or I could sort out my own problems.  
Edward had left me because I wasn't good enough for him. I should have expected it as he is a god in comparrison to me. Who would want a Plain Jane if you looked like a supermodel. My sun had left me, after promising to never do what HE had done. Jacob had healed my heart by being there for me, after Edward had left me in the woods and his family without so much as a 'fuck you', but his unexplained dissapearance had torn the stiches, breaking my heart again.  
Everytime I thought of them, my head and heart would scream in pain, I couldn't function, I was losing everything about me. I, was my problem and I needed to sort it out.  
My solution would hurt no one. All my old friends had left me to rot, to fester, in my depression, deeming me a lost case. The Cullen's, my 'family' wouldn't notice, they didn't say bye and by now they will have forgotten about me. My Dad, Charlie, will be fine without me, he's been seeing someone so they will make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, but truely it's for his own good, my lack of attention and all the screaming at night has taken its toll on him, he's getting ill and it's all because of me. Renee will be fine, she's got Phil after all and it's not as if she took her mothering role seriously, I still love her though even if she's a little hair brained. Jake had obviously found something better to do than babysitting a heartbroken wreck.  
I took a deep breath to centre myself and pushed the pain to the back of my mind, instead remembering the fun I've had. I smiled as I remembered the first time I saw him and his family in the cafeteria. I loved the family more than I loved Edward, which was quite frankly saying something, except they all left me here, alone without a goodbye. My life didn't revolve around Edward as much as he would have liked, it revovled around all of the Cullen's and thinking about them all hurt more than just remembering Edward.  
I remembered the letter that had been pushed through my door. It was from Alice, stating that Edward was never my mate and that I was just a play thing to them all. But in the rage of almost loosing his singer, Edward had slaughtered Jasper, my true mate.  
I don't know what hurt me most the fact that I had been lied to by them all or that my true mate, my other half, was killed by my clumsiness. I had always loved Jasper, something had always drawn me to him, but Edward and Alice had always dragged us apart for reasons I still don't understand.  
My beau was gone forever and I knew I couldn't survive this cruel world without him by my side.  
I took a tiny step forwards, my Converse clad toes were over the edge and had only air and salt water spray supporting them. Taking another deep breath, I closed my eyes. I was peaceful for once, and I stepped off the ledge. The drop was quick and exhilarating, but the cold of the sea was a shock to system, yet I liked it. I smiled as the current pulled me under, dragging me away from shore. I didn't fight it, why would I; it was helping me with my problem.  
My weak body surcomed to the lack of oxygen and I happily gave into the darkness knowing it was what I wanted, remembering the only thing my one true love had told me.  
'You are worth it.'


	2. Bit On The Side

Chapter 2 - Bit On The Side

Jasper Pov

My steady depression had formed the moment Edward announced that we would be leaving Bella behind. I don't know why I seemed to be the worst effected by this news. I knew the constant pressure of the others emotions could be to blame but in my heart I knew I was missing something. My wife had become distant with me, I knew she was hiding something but everytime I went to ask I felt I shot of annoyance from her that stopped me short.  
People used to call me the God of War, I chuckled to myself grimmly as I thought of how the rest of the vampire world would rate me now as Alice Cullen's bitch.  
My wife had called us into the dinning room. We all stood in an arch around her, waiting for her to start. She was hiding her emotions from me, which had me tense, but I could detect flickers. Snippets of hatred and happiness shot through, such different emotions seen in Alice is strange.  
"I had a vision." She started cryptically, fake sadness laced her voice like venom, I flinched.  
Rosalie rolled her eyes, "We had gathered."  
Annoyance flared from Alice before she suppressed it as she saw me looking.  
"Bella's dead." She said bluntly.  
I could not believe I had married this woman, let alone that she felt happy for her best friends death. I grabbed her by the neck and pushed her into a wall.  
"You lie." I growled, teeth at her jugular.  
Her emotions switched to smugness, but manufactured fear clouded her face and crocodile tears gather in her eyes.  
"I don't honestly. The funeral was yesterday. She commited suicide, Bella jumped off of a cliff."  
Against my better judgement I released my 'wife'. The pain in my heart wouldn't have let me hold her for much longer anyway. I collapsed to the floor and curled into a ball. All the pain was my own and I didn't understand it; my family's combined agony had nothing on mine. Alice was feeling happy and Edward felt passive, as if the beautiful girl who had just taken her life was a high school aquaintence, and not his high school sweetheart.  
The phone rang and no one went to answer it; Esme was dry-sobbing into Carlisle's chest, they both truely loved Bella; Emmett was frozen in his torment, crushing Rosalie's hand in his sadness; even Rose was effected by this news, she had actually liked Bella. The ones everyone thought would be the most effected weren't, not one bit.  
Alice's annoyance increased at the sight of the grief and the constant ring of the telephone. Finally she went to answer the phone.  
"I don't want you to talk to him." She screamed to the other person on the line.  
Her fear flared at the answer and she swiftly placed the hand held next to my head.  
I could hear the other person breathing down the line, they sighed then started.  
"Major. I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you but your 'wife' kept turning us away and kept you away from us. We have tried finding you so many times but she obviously saw it and...I'm sorry..." Peter choaked out around the sobs.  
I sat up slowly, drawing my knees to my chest, I ignored the agony my heart was going through. I didn't want to hear what my brother had to say, but I knew I had too.  
"What is it Peter?" I whispered, knowing he could hear me.  
"The girl who just commited, was your mate, not Edward's."  
I groaned as the pain flared, it was like changing once again, except this time it was only concentrated to my heart. Esme gasped and Carlisle looked to be in pain. Emmett was angry as he glared at Edward and Alice as they stood together defiant.  
"And we are coming over, no one will stop us." I heard through the tiny speaker before my brother disconnected.  
I sent the dynamic duo a shot of the pain I was feeling and they crumpled to the floor. No one important objected to my attack of the senses. I could feel the Major and I slip into one being, for the first time in my existance and I smiled. They both shuddered at the look in my eyes.  
I released Alice from my influence, but shot her down again when she tried to escape. Still I sat in my vulnerable position on the floor.  
"I want a divorce." She snarled.  
I chuckled, "Keep up darlin' Jasper Hale and Jasper Cullen don't exist, never have done, all my I.D's are for Jasper Whitlock," My voice turned cold, "Alice, you see the future. Therefore you knew about her killing herself before it actually happened. So why did you not tell me?" I was growling by the end, the window panes were rattling in their frames.  
She scoffed, "Well Edward and I are actually mates, but we didn't want to tell anyone, so Bella was the best cover for him. But you ruined it all, once we left all you could talk about is how leaving without a goodbye was a bad idea, it became all about her. That bitch was stealing my husband and she wasn't even here. That slut deserved everything she got."  
The room was filled with growls, from each person who loved Bella, but mine was the loudest as I stalked towards her.  
"My god Alice, by signing Jasper's death warrant, you have signed your own. Mates cannot survive without their other, the pain controls them. But the mate will stop at nothing to kill the ones who let their dead mate die." Carlisle whispered into the silent room.  
I ignored him. I was concentrating on creating fear. The Major lived for the fear of his enemies and I wanted to see them squirm, I wanted to see the fear leave their eyes in the final moments.  
I hated Alice the most so I decided to leave her for last. I advanced on Edward and released him from the pain. He still shuddered on the floor like a baby.  
"Kinda hurts doesn't it?" I asked rhetorically, knowing he wouldn't answer anyway.  
Fear bubbled in his eyes before it was squashed by defiance.  
"Not really, slightly tickles. What beef do you have with me?" He lied, unconvincingly as his shuddering body betrayed him.  
I laughed in his face, my nose less than an inch away from his, if someone had walked in now they would have thought it was a loving embrace.  
"I can detect lies or did you forget that bit? I dunno really, to be honest I don't even know why I attacked you," I snarled sarcastically, "I remember now. Yeah, it was because you stole my wife even before my real mate came into the picture, then when I finally meet her, you steal her too, then dump her like trash before I could get to know her. She is dead because of you."  
I bit into his neck just below his chin, not moving as I let my vemon into his body. The screams of pain he cried made me smile. Alice was behind me trying to pull me off of her mate, but the jostling made my teeth move in his skin tearing the hole bigger, the bigger it became the more frantic my 'wife' got and the harder she pulled. The situation was laughable and I told them so after I retracted my mouth from his person.  
Edward's head was hanging by a thread of muscle and Alice cried over him as she tried to reattach it to his shoulders.  
"What kind of monster are you?" She screamed.  
I raised an eyebrow, "Silly niave little girl, I am the Major Jasper Whitlock. You seem to have forgotten that; no one fucks me around and lives, regardless of whether I used to love you or not."  
Alice shook in fear as I stared into her eyes, my dark eyes showing no emotions.  
"Fuck, they have combined. The Major and Jasper are one. This is bad, so very bad. There will be no remorse, there will be no compassion, no change of heart. By the end of the day they will be dead and anyone who gets in the way will meet the same fate. We need to go now, don't look at him directly, remember how he was when he came here, well now it's worse." Though Carlisle was frightened, more so than he had ever been in his long existance, he led the way out for his trusted and loved family, making sure they were all submissive towards me.  
This made me grin at my captives for no one was going to rescue them, their family had left them here for me to do as I please.  
I walked around them slowly, examining my prey. They quivered in fright and I smiled, but as I thought of my beautiful Bella, the pain flared and overtook any thoughts of continued torture.  
Closing my eyes,I placed a hand over my temple and thrust the other towards the deceiving couple.  
Edward chuckled, "Quite frankly, you look like an idiot."  
My lips twitched into a slight smile as I felt the fear and confusion flowing off of the pair. Slowly I raised my outstretched arm and, with it, I lowered my mental sheild; allowing all my pain and anguish to flow into the room, saturating it, leaving it for them to absorb it slowly.  
The bastard couple sobbed and writhed in agony as my emotions poured over them increasing in intensity each time they run through their minds.  
"Please...Make it stop we will do anything." Alice pleaded, showing her weakness.  
The beast growled in annoyance.  
"Nothing you do is going to make a difference, she is dead, you fucked with the wrong person bitch."  
Edward growled at how I addressed his mate, but a human child could have made a more threatening sound.  
"Ahhhhhh...I can't see...the future anymore...why can't...I see the future?..." Alice whimpered, her eyes filling with venom that would never fall.  
I laughed, a full on stomach grabbing chuckle, at her dependancy on her gift.  
"That's because you don't have a future." I replied seriously, placing my hands on either side of her face in what could have been an loving position.  
I released Alice from the agony I was feeling and shot her some lust instead. Grinning, I kept my eyes on Edward as his mate began to run her fingertips across my jaw. She moaned as I increased the manufactured lust channeled to her and snorted as Edward's eyes filled with rage. The strength of my pain and his healing throat kept him to the ground, unable to stop what was happening in front of him. I removed my hands from Alice's cold face and let her move closer to me, forcing myself to endure the small kisses she was placing up my throat as they made Edward's anger grow.  
I released him from my mental attack and as I had predicted he ran straight towards me, any sense of self preservation leaving his brain. Edward charged towards me with his arms out stretched ready for the kill, but seconds before he reached me I slid Alice into his path, the two colided. Edward was too far gone in his rage that he hadn't noticed it was his mate he was biting and not me, until she started whimpering his name.  
I laughed at the couple, my brother looked at the wounds he had caused to his mate in horror and my wife flinched away from him.  
"Do you regret what you did yet?" I asked quietly, looking at the ground as if I had returned to the preppy puppy who followed blindly.  
"Yes." Alice whispered sincerly.  
But Edward said, "No. Her blood belonged to me, she is my singer."  
I smirked, "Wrong answer asshole."  
Within seconds his head was rolling on the floor as his decapitated body sunk to the floor on his knees before slumping to the ground not moving.  
Alice screamed and ran towards me, blinded by her grief.  
Having been to dependant on her precognition to learn any of the fighting techniques I had tried to teach her, Alice's fighting style was worse than a newborns without the super-vampire strength. I had her disarmed in the blink of an eye and left her limbs beside my brother, leaving her to writh on the floor with the pain of her first ever vampire wound; lucky bitch. I tore the ring finger off of my wife and stuck the tiny digit in my pocket.  
I wasn't going to kill them for I knew it would destroy Carlisle and Esme being the compassionate beings they are. I knew Bella wouldn't want me to. I knew I should and I knew many would, but my time spent with these nature defying hoarde showed me that there were other ways to torture them.  
I reattached Edward's head and Alice's limbs using my venom to seal the wounds, they both hissed as my venom mixed with theirs creating a strong burning sensation. I knew they needed blood to finish off the healing process, but they would not be getting any from me. Dragging the two betrayers behind me, I ventured into the back yard, aware that the rest of the family were in the front.  
I grinned at the couple and made sure they couldn't move through their own pain, though it was less than twenty precent of the agony coursing through my vains. Fucking weaklings.  
I went back into the house to collect some important items. Emmett stalked towards me slowly from behind.  
"Go back outside brother and tell the others not to go into the back garden if they know what is good for them."  
Fear flared from him as he disappeared, no doubt to relay the message.  
I ran from one room to the other collecting Alice's prized possessions, the clothes and shoes of the whole family. For she is so conceited that the loss of sixty years worth of fashion would almost kill her. For Edward his Vanquish and piano were his life, if any of his babies were to come to any harm he might walk into the flames himself without provoking.  
Whilst in Alice's extensive 'wardrobe' I spotted the small selection of clothes I had hid right at the back out of her line of sight. I pulled a pair of well worn faded blue jeans and a grey plaid button up shirt. I decided not to do up the shirt, to let my scars show, knowing how much Alice hated the reminder that I am stronger than her. I rolled up the sleeves and got back to work.  
I pushed the mountain of fabric out of the window and watched as it fluttered to the floor, two storeys below. The bitch started screaming as her prized possessions were soiled by the real world. Edward was next.  
His room was filled with his musical knowledge. Music sheets, CDs, records and cassette tapes were all organised so precisely it gave me a headache just being there. I tore a sheet from his bed and threw all his paraphernalia on to it, smiling as the paper tore and the plastic splintered, this too followed Alice's shit.  
Getting his piano outside was more difficult, for I had to break one of the floor to ceiling windows so that I could get it out in one piece.  
Fuckward began to howl words at me as I carried his grand outside, the pansy bitch didn't like anyone touching it let alone playing it. I placed it in the centre of the clothes and began playing a tune that my human mother had taught me. Grief once again hit me and I clutched my chest, willing the pain to go away.  
Maybe I deserved this, for everything I did in the wars, both human and vampire; for all the people I killed. Maybe this was my hell.  
I shook myself from that thought and made sure that the demonic duo were watching as I pulled a box of matches from my pocket and struck one. The flickering flame mesmerized me for a moment before I dropped it onto the mass of fabric.  
They caught the flame quickly and soon engulfed the expensive wooden box. The crackling sound was soothing in a way and distracted me from my thoughts and the headache that is my 'wife' and her mate. If they had been human they'd have fainted by now because the loss of material things apparently is more meaningful than a family members life.  
I smiled, the Major and I were finally content for the first time since the bad news. I stood in front of the fire, gazing at the flames that had burned the bastard couple's prized possessions to ash, thinking about all the lost time, all the time we could of had. The pain in my heart flared as I thought of what could of been.  
I stood on the edge of the fire pit, the flames licking my bare feet. The heat, instead of being fear enducing like it used to be during my time with Maria, was now comforting. As soon as I step into the flickering light all my pain will disappear and I will join my Isabella in the afterlife.  
The mellow colours of red, orange and yellow relaxed me further, reminding me of when I was human and we used to gather around the camp fire.  
I stepped forward. The flames now engulfed my thighs and I felt no pain from it.  
I couldn't wait to leave this cruel, hateful world. A crunch of foliage sounded behind me as I stepped forward again, closing my eyes as the heat wrapped around me.  
"No!" A male voice screamed.  
I smiled and let the fire take me.


	3. Mind The Gap

**Chapter 3 - Mind The Gap**

Jasper POV

A hand grasped my shoulder and pulled me out of the flames. I growled at the person and twisted their limb hard, almost ripping it off.  
"Major stop!" Peter yelled.  
I stilled my movements but continued to snarl at him.  
"Bella's not dead," He said sincerely, "Not yet."  
I relaxed my grip on my brother by a fraction, not quite believing him.  
My sister Charlotte appeared and grabbed hold of Edward and Alice as they tried to escape.  
"Alice truly believes she is dead because she relies on her visions too much. They are subjective to choices. The vision she saw was of Bella's funeral, which depends on your choice. You can kill yourself now or you can go and save her life." Charlotte explained.  
I pulled Peter's hand off my shoulder and released him from my hold.  
I took one glance at the bastards before saying, "Don't kill them, just don't let them escape."  
I began running, faster than ever before. I was in Alaska, but I knew I could reach Washington in next to no time. I ignored borders as I ran. My clothes were smouldering still, the flames had been put out by the wind speed as I ran, but I could still feel parts of my flesh burning, the venom speeding up the process.  
Two hours later I had made it to Forks. I stood outside her house and listened. I could only hear one heartbeat and I knew it wasn't my mates. Bella's truck was missing so I followed her scent.  
Within moments I was on the territory border between the Cullens and the wolves. I ignored it aware that the La Push shapeshifters would follow me and probably kill me if I didn't move quicker.  
I made it to a cliff face where Bella's scent dissapeared. Her truck was parked on the edge but my mate was no where in sight. I could hear footsteps pounding behind me, the wolves were here. I thought back to what my ex wife had told me and looked down the side.  
I glanced behind me and saw a russet coloured wolf swiping at me. I growled at them and jumped off of the cliff side, his paw passed through the space I had just been in.  
The fall was slow thanks to my superior senses and the freezing tempurature of the water didn't effect me. I opened my eyes and saw Bella's body being beaten by the waves. The salt water stung in my burnt flesh but it was nothing in comparison to the pain I had felt when I had thought my mate was dead. I swam over to her and began dragging her to the beach. Her pulse was slow and her flesh cold.  
I made it to the sandy beach and I held her still body in my arms as I waded out of the water. The pack was waiting for me, they tried to tear her away from me but my eyes had them backing away from me in a submissive possission.  
Peter came up behind them, jumping over their fur covered bodies. I growled at him and he stopped where he stood, aware of how close I was to killing them all.  
I carefully placed her on the sandy floor and took her pulse again. It was weaker. I tilted her head to the side and growled as I saw water pour from her mouth. For once I was glad that first aid was mandatory in most of the high schools I had attended. I placed my mouth on hers and breathed for her. Four times I repeated the process and was glad when she showed conciousness when she started choaking on the water. Peter stepped forward and squeezed my shoulder. I rolled her over and patted her back. I didn't know how long she had been in the water but I knew that any longer and she would have drowned.  
I sighed in relief when she opened her eyes. She stared back at me in shock, before her frantic emotions settled for content.  
"Am I dead?" Isabella asked as she shivered.  
I raised my eyebrow as I answered, "No you aren't."  
She scrunched her face up confused, "Does that mean you're alive?"  
I looked at Peter in confusion, he shrugged, "Why do you think the Major here is deceased?"  
Bella flinched away from his red eyes and I growled at him, he put his hands up in surrender.  
"Because Alice told me Edward killed you." The hurt was clear on the face, she had been lied to by her 'best friend'.  
Peter snorted, "Sweets, Edward couldn't kill the Major. I couldn't kill him even if I wanted to and I've been trained by Jasper to kill."  
I growled at him again, my eyes showing him that I was serious. He froze before looking at the floor submissive.  
One of the wolves had transformed back into their human state and was walking towards my mate and I. I snarled at him, but he didn't heed the warnings. He made it within a meter of us and Peter grabbed his arms. The pack began growling but I snarled at the lot of them and they began whimpering like a beaten puppy. The boy in Peter's hold was thrashing against him, glaring at me.  
"Please don't hurt Jacob." My angel whispered.  
The boy stopped moving but wanted to stand closer.  
I picked up my girl, cradling her in my arms. I purred softly when she curled into me and sighed happily.  
"Where are you taking her?" Jacob shouted in defiance, "You'll kill her. I know about your blood lust issues."  
Peter shook his head at the idiot he was holding and flinched when I looked in their direction. My brother was advising the child to not look directly at me but he didn't listen.  
I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air, a foot from the ground, still holding my love.  
"When it comes to me boy, you will listen to all warnings given to you. If the Captain tells you to not look at me then you don't, if he tells you to sit on the floor with your hands on your head, you fucking do it. It's all for your protection, because I am the most dangerous vampire you will ever meet and Peter knows when I feel threatened or just pissed off so you'd do well to heed his warnings you niave little child."  
I threw him down on the ground and Peter placed a foot on his stomach so that he couldn't move.  
"Jasper has never had bloodlust issues, he's an empath, meaning if the Cullen's were exposed to blood they would all feel compelled to take it and Jasper would feel it all, so five lots of bloodlust would make him want to have it, but he fought against it. The Major however could not be subjected to bloodlust because he's been surrounded by hundreds of newborn vampires and all they want is blood or sex." Peter explained to the gathered.  
Pride swelled in Bella's heart and she kissed me on the cheek. I smiled down at her, ignoring the uproar behind me.  
"Come on darlin' lets find you some clothes, before you get hypothermia." I said.  
Peter said quickly, "There's some in the car I stole. I brought some of Char's just in case."  
I thanked him and made my way to the beach car park. I followed my nose to the car Peter nicked and upon seeing it swore, like a trucker.  
It was the exact replica of the Pussy Wagon from Kill Bill.  
Bella just giggled at the pink and yellow truck.  
"Stupid fucker couldn't steal a car that was more noticable could he." I grumbled as I opened the back door for her.  
I sat in the front and passed the clothes back to her. I was glad the windows were tinted. She blushed but began changing. I cursed vampire vision, for I could see my mate in the back of the car any way I looked.  
Fuck she was beautiful, I could feel my eyes darkening with lust. I knew it wasn't how I was raised but I couldn't close my eyes even if I had wanted to. The image of a half-naked Bella would be forever imprinted on my brain.  
She looked up to meet my eyes in the mirror and she smirked, fully aware of what she was doing to me. Fuck she is perfect for me. Bella climbed into the front bare-footed and straddled my lap. She bit her lip as she felt my predicament and smirked as she deliberately brushed against it. I moaned and pulled her closer to me. I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her.  
This time Bella moaned and I slipped my hands under her shirt.  
"No bra? Fuck I love you." I said as I caressed her.  
The door opened and Peter jumped in to the passenger seat. He flinched at what he saw and closed his eyes.  
"Stupid fucker." I growled as I slipped my hands out from under her shirt, Bella whimpered at the loss of contact.  
I kissed her again, purring as she moaned.  
Peter cleared his throat, "Jasper you're projecting."  
I growled at him, "Aw shove off Pete, by now you and Char would have been fucking like rabbits."  
Bella's lust infiltrated my mind and I could smell her arousal, I moaned and I sent her everything I felt for her. Peter banged his head against the dashboard before getting out of the car.  
My mate smiled as she felt the love I have for her and smirked when she felt my lust for her body.  
I knew then that I was in trouble and damn I loved trouble.

**A.N. - There is a poll on my profile about what comes next...if you want it so go look**


End file.
